percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Apotheosis Initiative
The Apotheosis Initiative, is an organization founded by twelve powerful magicians who desired to achieve godhood, overthrow the ancient pantheons, and rule the universe themselves. They are collectively the main antagonists of the Charlotte Jackson series and their leader is her arch-nemesis. The Initiative is made up of both mortals and supernatural beings (including giants, demons, fallen angels, gods and goddesses) from mythologies around the world. The Initiative also includes various artificial beings created specifically to serve or fight for the Initiative. The Initiative approaches the supernatural from a scientific perspective, trying to deconstruct spells and magic powers and dissect magical creatures to find out how they work. The public face of the Initiative is the Abraxas Consortium. The Abraxas Consortium is a powerful international congolemerate with thousands of subsidiary companies all over the world in various fields of science and technology. Known Members Directorate The board of directors of the Apotheosis Initiative, consists of twelve members. # Abram Renato: Quintessence, space and the highest heaven. # Chao Chow: Water # Hassan Al-Mufti: Fire # Cyrus Williams: air # George Kingston: earth # Dmitri Pavlov: Death # Pandora Valentine: Time # Silvia Evergreen: plant-life # Galena Savage: dreams # # # Ancient Deities These deities have allied with the Apotheosis Initiative in order to take revenge on their respective pantheons, or simply because they believe the Initiative is going to win and don't want to be killed with the rest of their pantheon. * Kek: Egyptian * Loki: Norse * Nyx: Greek * Yam: Canaanite * Moloch: Canaanite * Tiamat: Sumerian * Therion aka Aleister Crowley: Thelema * Gonggong: Chinese Human soldiers When the war started in April 2024, humans comprised about 60% of the Initiative's forces; so 1.5 million people. Monsters and Demons The Apotheosis Initiative has gathered monsters and demons from mythologies across the planet to work under them towards the destruction of all the overthrow of all ancient pantheons. Races * Fomorians: Celtic * Jotuns: Norse * Gigantes: Greek/Roman * Minotauri and Minovacci * Scythian Dracanae * Gegeenes: * Daeva: Persian * Jinni: Arabic Unique Individuals * Baba Yaga: Slavic Animalcules Animalcules are artificially created animals/monsters brought into existence by alchemy. Subsidiary companies and affiliates Deimos Maverick Corporation: Even on it's own without the rest of the Abraxas Consortium Backing it up, the DMC (Deimos Maverick Corporation) is still the stuff of conspiracy theories and nightmares. The Deimos Maverick corporation develops weapons, vehicles, technology for use by the US Millitary and department of defense. The majority shareholder of this company is Lysander Maverick although he keeps all the best weapons for himslef, stockpiling an arsenal for the day the Apotheosis Initiative decides to openely declare war on the gods. ' Crusader Defense Services' Crusader Defense Services is a mercenary group who rents out their services to various governments and corporations. Few people know the true purpose of the CDS: to test mortal soldiers to see if they have what it takes to join the Apotheosis Initiative and fight a future war against the gods. After the mist begins to deteriorate and the mythological world is revealed, the Initiative begins to recruit soldiers more directly and the mercenaries are incorporated as regular soldiers. Chow International Bank: Run by Chao Chow, this bank is one of the most powerful in the world. The primary purpose of the Bank within the Abraxas Consortium is to handle the finances of the Apotheosis Initiative, and so the Lord and Ladies of the ruling council can hide their earnings from tax agencies. Revelation News Network: The Revelation News Network, is used by the Apotheosis Initiative for propaganda and misinformation. The Network provides scapegoats for the public for any and all of their illegal activities. A freuent topic at the Revelation News Network is the dangers of special needs and mentally challenged individuals, especially children with ADHD, Dyslexia, and Autism. The Revelation News Network denounces them as dangerous parasites, and says they need to be removed from society. The RNN is able to sway voters to elect politicians favorable to their cause. Campbell Pharmesuticals Other subsidiaries and afilliates * Global motors * Pavlov Petroleun * Dragonphone Incorporated * Monarch Electronics * Hummingbird Industries * Pandora Valentine Fashion and Cosmetics: * Phantom Media incorporated Category:Villains Category:Muse-Verse Category:Lover of the Muse